Spade
Spade is a high-ranking member of the Red Scarves, an underground organization of thieves and assassins. He is also the younger half-brother of Prince Dail, who enlisted his help in finding the person who murdered their Father. Relationships Lilac: Lilac once fought alongside Spade back when she and Carol were part of the Red Scarves. But when he started to cross "certain lines" (possibly murder), the girls broke from the Scarves' ranks. Since then, Spade sees Lilac as a traitor and hasn't forgiven her for deserting him, and the two had inevitably became sworn rivals. While Carol and co. call her Lilac after she decides to call herself by her last name, Spade would still call her Sash, although he didn't in the game. Dail: Spade is the younger half-bother of Prince Dail, who hired him to steal the Kingdom Stone in order to find their Father's killer (which turns out to be Lord Brevon). Details of their relationship and history are currently unknown. In one point in the story, Torque asked Carol if Spade is was also a prince since he was Dail's brother. Carol stated that he could be, though he never talked about it. King of Shuigang: Spade's father was the King of Shuigang, though no details of their relationship are told. However, when he learned that his father was murdered, Spade seemed to have taken it personal and was determined to find the killer, even going to the extreme and stealing the Kingdom Stone. Powers and Abilities * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Spade is strong enough for his Card-based attack to damage enemies. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Spade is able to adapt to any environment in any situation whenever he's doing a job for an employer. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Spade is able to endure strong attacks, including Lilac's Dragon Boost, Carol's Wild Claw, and even Milla's Super Shield Burst. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''Spade is dodgy and moves very fast with his Flash Jumps to avoid being hit. Despite this, he apparently isn't able to attack Lilac when she's standing on the ledge during their fight in Sky Battalion. * '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Spade is able to quickly change where he should attack, based on the movement of the player. * '''Enhanced Thievery: '''Being trained by the Red Scarves, he is able to steal many items the without much difficulty, including the Kingdom Stone. Abilities * '''Martial Arts: '''Spade was trained by the Red Scarves, giving him powerful fighting skills, making him one of the most dangerous mercenaries in the Scarves' rankings. * '''Air Dashing: '''Spade is able to dash in the air twice in a row, enabling him to avoid enemy attacks and catch his opponents off-guard. * '''Flash Step: '''By using his Flash Jump ability, Spade moves fast enough to avoid enemies attacks and even leave afterimages of himself. * '''Card Manipulation: '''Spade's weapon is a Deck of Cards, possibly full of Cards of his namesake. ** '''Card Attacks: '''Spade attacks his opponents by throwing his Cards at them. ** '''Card Powers: '''During an attack, Spade is able to charge his Cards with energy, enabling them to damage enemies on contact. Boss Fight Sky Battalion Spade is one of the Mid-Bosses of Sky Battalion, fought in Lilac's Story aboard the Fire Airship. There is a ledge to Lilac's left which when stood on, Spade will say "Come on!" which will be met with Lilac taunting him, saying "Hit me if you can!". This will earn the Player the Ledge Taunt Achievement. When idling more, Spade will say the same line, but more frustrated. After this, the game recycles these two tones until the Player goes off the ledge. Spade will move quickly based on the movement of the Player, throwing out cards, Flash Jumping, and then using his Dual Crash. He is hard to hit but is open to attack after landing. After defeating Spade, he'll fall off the Airship, but comes back up on a Shuigang Helicopter before fleeing, allowing the Player to proceed. Trap Hideout Spade is also the the Major Boss of Trap Hideout. Before fighting him in this Stage, the Player must defeat a wave of Biker Ninjas, whose numbers depends on the Character (99 Ninjas as Carol and 15 Ninjas as Milla), with the last 20 dropping Health Petals. If playing as Carol, there are two Fuel Tanks on each end of the arena so she can use her Motorcycle, and 4 Jump Pads for her to quickly move around the arena. After defeating all the required noumber of Biker Ninjas, Spade will appear by dropping in at the center of the arena, beginning the Boss Fight. Usually, Players who are playing as Carol will find the Jump Pads annoying as they'll never use them on purpose and accidentally activate them when preparing to attack Spade. Attacks Gallery Spade Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Original Spade Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Spade Old.png|Spade's Original Design Freedom Planet 2 Spade pfp.png|Spades Profile Pic Sprite from Freedom Planet 2 References Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Mid-bosses Category:Pandas Category:Protagonists Category:Playable